


Where There's Smoke

by misssophiachase



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Firefighters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23032957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misssophiachase/pseuds/misssophiachase
Summary: Professional matchmaker Caroline Forbes doesn't have time for love but when she accidentally blows up the work microwave, arrogant fireman and commitment phobic Klaus Mikaelson comes to the rescue stirring up some very frustrating and unfamiliar feelings.
Relationships: Bonnie Bennett/Kol Mikaelson, Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson, Elijah Mikaelson/Katherine Pierce, Rebekah Mikaelson/Lorenzo "Enzo" St. John
Comments: 8
Kudos: 41





	1. FireStarter

"I'm a firestarter...you're the firestarter." 

**San Francisco, California - AM**

Caroline knew from the outset that it was going to be a bad day. Sleeping through her alarm seemed frustrating enough but running out of hot water mid shower then coffee filters and laddering her favourite pantyhose on the way to work was just the icing on the cake. And it was only 8:30am.

Caroline was the founder and Chief Executive Officer of Cupid Inc Dating Agency and loved her job most of the time, except today. Everything that could go wrong did, so when lunchtime rolled around she was more than happy to take a break. Just as she pulled her Chinese take-out leftovers from the fridge her phone rang yet again. "Hello?"

"You took all the leftovers for lunch," she whined, by way of a greeting.

"I ordered and paid for it. Plus, I figured I deserved something nice after my disaster of a morning so far, Kat."

"Well, thanks to your greediness roomie, I've been forced to eat cheese and crackers."

"You poor thing," she muttered, sarcastically. "Okay, how about I make you dinner tonight and I'll even let you keep the leftovers?"

"Have you tried your cooking?"

"Have you tried yours? I'll have you know Enzo actually likes my cooking."

"Only because it means he doesn't have to cook for himself and would eat just about anything." Living in San Francisco wasn't cheap, especially for a single person, so having two roommates helped considerably, even if Enzo and Katherine hogged the bathroom constantly and fought like brother and sister. "How about we go to Dirty Habit tonight instead?" Dirty Habit was a chic bar located in the Hotel Zelos in the SOMA district and one of their favourite places. Caroline liked the cocktails, Katherine and Enzo liked the eye candy so it was a win-win.

"Sounds just like your social life," she teased thinking about Katherine's impressive line of conquests.

"Well, one of us has to have fun," she shot back. "I'll see you tonight."

Caroline disconnected the call, hearing her stomach grumble in response. Before she could press the heat button, her cell rang again. She cursed inwardly before pressing the connect button. "You took all the leftovers."

"Oh please, I've already had Katherine on the phone," she growled, recognizing his petulant, English voice then pressing the start button.

"Lucky you," he quipped, without a beat.

"We're going to Dirty Habit tonight; you can keep any leftovers as long as you're willing to fight Katherine for them."

"Well, you know how much I love a challenge, gorgeous."

"Yes I do, unfortunately," she mumbled. "Actually I really need to go…"

"What could be more important than yours truly?"

"Sustenance, perhaps?"

"Gee thanks Forbes, way to make a guy feel special," he responded. She rolled her eyes thinking just how precious her roommates could be.

"I..." suddenly a burnt smell penetrated her nostrils and she looked at her food noticing a few sparks and a steady stream of smoke pouring out from the microwave. The smoke alarm sounded in response, could her day get any worse? "Enzo I have to go," she cried in panic, disconnecting the call and weighing up her options. Obviously a fire extinguisher would probably come in handy right now, but she had no idea where they even kept it.

"Caroline! What have you done?" Her colleague Bonnie yelled, running into the kitchen and holding her hand over her mouth protectively through the smoke filled haze.

"This microwave has always hated me," she muttered, finding a nearby broom and holding it overhead whilst attempting to fan away the smoke from the detector. Funnily enough it didn't seem to be doing anything to remove the smoke.

"That's a convenient coincidence. What did you put in there anyway?"

"Just my Chinese take-out."

"It didn't happen to be in foil, did it? Microwaves don't like that kind of thing, Care." She panted, trying to fan the smoke from her face.

"Last time I checked you weren't the fire warden in this office."

"No, but I'm the first aid safety officer and smoke isn't really conducive to a good working environment."

"Fine, I'm a terrible person. Will that incessant beeping ever stop?"

"Not while the microwave is on fire, that's kind of the point. Come on, we've got to get out of here now and let the experts handle this," she yelled, over the loud noise.

* * *

"It's too early in the day for an emergency," Kol complained, as they rode quickly through the streets of San Francisco in the firetruck, the siren blaring around them. Klaus, who was sitting beside him, didn't bother opening his eyes before responding.

"I know you're only new to this little brother, but funnily enough fires don't have a set schedule," he shot back.

Kol had recently finished his training and although he'd protested heavily with the captain about his appointment, Kol had joined him at Station 13. Klaus had been surprised that Kol was even interested in a career in the Fire Department, given he was usually so self-absorbed. Klaus figured it must have had to do with picking up women. "When are you going to start giving me a break? I figured after that hazing ritual the boys gave me, we were good."

"You know I had nothing to do with that given how primitive I think that practice is," he scowled, finally opening his eyes to look at his brother. "Maybe I'll take you a little more seriously when you stop asking stupid questions."

"Fine," he growled, crossing his arms over his chest. "What do you think the emergency is?"

"We won't completely know until we get there, but the smoke alarm has been set off," he replied, shrugging his shoulders. "What's the name of this place again?"

"Cupid Inc."

"Excuse me?"

"It's a dating agency, apparently," Kol explained. "Maybe you can put out a fire and find a woman at the same time, Niklaus."

"Dating agencies are for loners who can't get women, I think I'm more than okay in that area, Kol," he drawled thinking about the sexy redhead who'd left his bed only that morning.

"I noticed," Kol commented.

"Have I mentioned how much I love you living with me?" Kol had relocated from Los Angeles to work in San Francisco, but was yet to find alternative accommodation. Klaus would be lying if he said it wasn't cramping his style, because it was.

"Multiple times, don't worry I'm looking at a place later in the week. There's only so much of your charming nature I can put up with, Niklaus."

"I'm surprised you didn't prefer to stay with Elijah," Klaus joked, thinking about their stuffy, older brother who lived not far away in the Financial District.

"Yeah, it was a really tough decision that was for sure, grumpy versus boring," he quipped, just as they pulled up outside the building in question. Besides the gaggle of people outside everything was rather calm. The site seemed untouched as they jumped out of the truck and began to assemble their equipment.

Klaus' instincts were telling him the danger was fairly low level and confirmation from the fire warden confirmed that fact. Before going in he noticed a blonde loitering near the entrance, her eyes trained on the building above. Klaus had to admit she was pretty cute, her black dress hugging her in all the right places. Maybe he could find a bed mate after he'd dealt with this situation; it certainly wouldn't be the first time.

The kitchen was a veritable mess when they entered, the smoke haze was still thick but the fire seemed to have abated. The fact the source was the microwave was hardly surprising given the number of emergencies he'd attended for the same reason. Once they'd checked everything was okay and there was no immediate danger, one of his colleagues Josh, spoke.

"$50 bucks on a Styrofoam container," he deduced, regarding the microwave from afar. This was one of their silly games, once they knew everything was safe of course.

"Nah, it has to be someone trying to hardboil eggs in their shells," Kol guessed. "I'm betting a round of drinks and dinner at Dirty Habit tonight."

"Oh fancy," Josh joked. "Someone has expensive taste. I'm kind of hoping the newbie is wrong."

"Aluminium foil container," Klaus replied, nonchalantly. "It's all in the smell, boys."

"Damn it," Josh cursed, opening the door and checking out the damage inside. "You are way too good at this game."

"So, that's $50 and dinner and drinks? Never mess with the best, gentlemen," he boasted. "I'm looking forward to tonight."

"Well, given your usual unsavoury hangouts, this is definitely a step up, brother."

"If you weren't paying I'd say exactly what was on my mind," Klaus joked. What was wrong with his lifestyle? He had fun and the women in his bed were nothing less than fine, in his opinion. Thinking about that brought him back to the blonde waiting outside. After they'd completed all their checks, they returned to their truck outside. Klaus noticed the blonde pacing back and forth. "Who's the owner?" Klaus asked the crowd, ready to deliver his usual lecture. What he wasn't expecting was the blonde to step forward, her gaze unwavering.

Even with the overwhelming smoke smell he could make out a hint of her floral perfume and he'd be lying if it wasn't slightly distracting him from the job at hand. "What's the problem?"

"We discovered that the aluminium container in the microwave caused the fire given the extreme heat, no doubt the insurance company will be out soon to confirm the same thing."

"Well thank you, but I'll be waiting for their assessment," she shot back, her arms folded over her chest, defiantly. Klaus couldn't deny just how stunning she looked when she was being stubborn. One thing he didn't sign up for was high maintenance though and this girl was obviously the epitome of that.

"Of course," he murmured, trying to ignore those blazing blue eyes which looked kind of sexy, all things considered. It was obviously their fault; she was just too headstrong to admit that. He'd usually bite back but this was work, after all, and he needed to keep some semblance of professionalism. "We'll just be on our way then."

He stalked towards the truck, shaking his head at her reaction. A thank you wouldn't have gone astray, but obviously it was beneath her. He decided to move on, focusing on the night ahead and the women he'd meet.


	2. Fire and Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Fire and water must have made you their daughter. You've got what it takes, to make a poor man's heart break."

**San Francisco, California - PM**

Dirty Habit was packed with the Friday after-work crowd. Caroline, Enzo and Katherine weaved their way through the hoard, drinks in hand and settled at a scenic table on the rooftop. She'd considered going home to change her smoke-smelling, black dress but given all the activity with her employees and the insurance company she had to stay late. Caroline sighed heavily thinking how frustrating her day had begun and continued throughout. It didn't help that she was completely responsible and not to mention completely stupid for her little microwave mishap. She still couldn't get that fireman's disapproving expression out of her head. He may have been gorgeous, what with those dimples, but she hated being judged, even if it was her fault.

"So, our little Care Bear blew up the work mircrowave?" Enzo whistled, appreciatively. "I'm impressed, that's actually a pretty difficult feat."

"Unless you stick a foil container in there," Katherine replied. "That's like microwave safety 101, roomie."

"Well, if I didn't have you two idiots whining at me over the phone about take-out, I would have been paying more attention."

"Between us, I think you secretly wanted to summon the fire brigade," Katherine laughed. "From what Bonnie said, there were enough hotties there to start another fire."

"Why is it that women get firemen to ogle? What do us guys get?" They both turned to look at him curiously.

"Last time I checked, all you needed in a woman was a pulse, Enzo," Katherine quipped.

"Haha funny, Kitty Kat," he drawled. "I know women check me out when I'm working hard on site, it just doesn't seem fair to be so exploited without something in return." Enzo was a carpenter by trade and ran his own business. He loved to remind his roommates on a regular basis that ladies loved him because he was very good with his hands.

"You poor, neglected thing," Caroline joked, shaking her head at her flatmate's lack of modesty. She could still remember the day he'd answered their roommate wanted advertisement.

He'd sauntered into their flat like he owned the place and Caroline could tell he was already redecorating it during the tour. Katherine had been adamantly against him moving in but he was the best option financially, much to her chagrin. Even though they loved to fight like little kids, Caroline was pretty certain they had a soft spot for each other, no matter how deeply it was buried. "So, enough about Enzo talking about Enzo," Katherine muttered. "What were these firemen like, really?"

Caroline tried to ignore the blonde's face flashing through her mind, especially the way his dark blue eyes flickered over her body causing heat to stir in places it hadn't for a while. "It really wasn't that exciting," she said, trying to play it down. "How was your day?"

"You started a fire and you're asking about my day?" Katherine was a head hunter for a national recruitment company, if anyone could convince people to take a job it was her persistent roommate.

They'd been best friends since they were five years-old and growing up in a small town in Virginia. They'd moved to Stanford for college and both found jobs in San Francisco shortly after, working their way through the business ranks. What Caroline didn't expect was for her small idea to turn into such a success. Being single most of her life had been the motivation that drove her business dream. The population in San Fransisco wasn't huge but the business flocking to her at Cupid Inc. was. Turns out everyone just wanted to find the one. She'd felt that way once but her career kept her far too busy to dwell on it. Her job was to match make others, not herself.

"Oh come on Kitty Kat, surely there was something in between all those meetings," Enzo said, his sarcasm not lost on them.

"Well, I may have found my most expensive commission yet," she grinned, excitedly. Katherine always loved a challenge.

"Who's this big fish?"

"A hot shot financier, there's about five companies trying to land him. If I can get him on board, I might just be able to afford that holiday to Vail we've always wanted, Care."

"Snow and ski bunnies? Count me in!"

"Urgh, must you insist on going everywhere with us, Lorenzo?"

"I've decided to make it my life's work to follow you around the globe and make your life a misery, Katherine."

"Lucky me," she muttered. "So, is there any talent in here tonight?"

"Now you're talking about something that interests me," Enzo shot back, scouring the room for his latest conquest. Caroline stared into her drink, thinking just how predictable those two were. Not that she cared what they did in their personal lives, it just wasn't her scene. As pathetic as it sounded Caroline was holding out for more than a one night stand. Katherine told her that matchmaking had warped her sense of reality, but yet she couldn't change her mind.

"Well, hello there, darling," someone enquired, interrupting her thoughts. She looked up into some familiar brown eyes, but for the life of her couldn't place them. Was he one of her clients and she forgot? If so this was going to be really awkward.

"Hi, do we..."

"I was one of the fireman at the scene today," he explained. "You know the microwave..."

"Yes, I do remember that," she interrupted, hoping to end the discussion as quickly as it had begun. "Thank you for your help."

"It's all part of the job," he said, shrugging his shoulders. "So, where's your friend?" She wracked her brain trying to think of who he was talking about.

"You know brunette, takes her fire safety very seriously. She interrogated me about the incident for a good five minutes." Caroline had been far too embarrassed to stick around afterwards to notice their conversation.

"Ah, that's Bonnie. She certainly is a stickler for the rules."

"So, I'm assuming she didn't blow up the microwave?"

"No, given her extensive knowledge that's impossible. She's actually home tonight, no doubt reading up on her occupational health and safety manual."

"Well, that's certainly a shame, I'm Kol by the way."

"It's lovely to meet you, Kol," Katherine interrupted. "So, do you firemen all travel in packs?"

"Don't mind her, she was dropped on her head as a baby," Enzo joked. "Are you headed to the bar?" Kol nodded and before they knew it he was walking away muttering something to him about too much oestrogen.

"Unbelievable," she muttered. "I think he took him away just to annoy me."

"Why, do you like him?"

"Hell no, he's too young for my liking, plus you know I'm a sucker for a guy in a suit."

"Yeah for the night," she scoffed.

"Excuse me? At least I put myself out there unlike you Mrs Spinster, you realise once you hit three cats it's all over." Caroline scowled in response, how dare she talk about Chico and Arabella like that?

"I just haven't found someone I like enough to pique my interest."

"That's because you approach every guy like he's a dating profile. You're far too interested in shared interests and..."

"They are important," she spluttered. "In fact, a high percentage of my success stories are couples with common interests, if you don't believe me you can read the statistics."

"Not all the time. You could have everything in common but absolutely no chemistry," Katherine argued. "If there's no chemistry then the rest just falls away."

"Well, until you run your own dating agency I won't believe you. Anyway, if chemistry is that great, how come it only lasts about twelve hours with you?"

"What can I say; I have a short attention span, oh look at that guy over there! I can already feel the chemistry and he's not even within sniffing distance."

"Charming," she growled. "Well, get to it; don't let me stop you from all that chemistry." Katherine grinned, mischievously. "I won't be long," she managed to get out before excitedly stalking away. Caroline had heard that line before and knew it was probably the last she'd see of her friend. This wasn't a first and Caroline figured it wouldn't be the last.

She glanced around the room noticing the increasing number of couples emerging. Most were probably just hook-ups for the night with a few established couples scattered throughout. Caroline couldn't help but feel a little lonely. Even Enzo had found a partner in the form of that fireman as they chatted to a few women and here she was here all alone. Story of her life. Caroline searched the room wondering what to do so she didn't look like a complete idiot. Her drink was running low, so she figured a top up wouldn't hurt. Caroline found a free space at the bar and sat down. It was fairly cramped, not that it seemed to matter to the red head leaning dangerously close to the guy next to her. Her cleavage on full show to the whole establishment.

"Has anyone told you what gorgeous lips you have?" The female cooed, seductively.

"A few times," he replied, his bored tone not lost on Caroline. She couldn't see his face because of the angle he was sitting, but for some reason that voice sounded very familiar.

"Maybe we could go back to my place and give them a test run?" Gee, this poor girl reeked of desperation. She really needed some lessons on reading the signals. The barman approached, asking what she wanted.

"A vodka martini, thanks," she ordered. It was at that point, the guy next to her turned around, regarding her curiously. She froze, realising why that voice was so familiar. She really should have been tipped off by the lips comment. Obviously firemen did travel in packs, she'd have to tell Katherine that little fact later. Caroline didn't think he could look any better than in his uniform, but she was wrong. His dark jeans were simple, so too his white henley with a few necklaces peeking out from underneath but he couldn't have looked any better if he tried.

"You're here, finally," he smiled deviously in her direction, licking his lips as he said it. She looked behind her wondering who he was talking to because it certainly wasn't her. "Stacey, this is my girlfriend."

His girlfriend? Did she just step into the twilight zone or something? "I'm sorry but I think.."

"You have a girlfriend?" The redhead baulked, sending a dirty look Caroline's way.

"I do, I'd like you to meet..." His dark blue eyes gazed into hers, willing her to play along.

"Caroline," she murmured uncertainly, wondering what came over her to reply. She decided to blame it on temporary insanity and those disarming dimples.

"Unbelievable," she muttered, stomping away in her sky high heels.

"So, don't I get a kiss?" He teased, taking a sip from his beer. "You know given we're in a relationship and all, love."

"Don't call me love. Seriously, what was that about?" She demanded.

"She was annoying me, I recognised you and after your little performance today I thought it was the least you owed me."

"My performance?"

"You know, cold and ungrateful," he commented. "I was thinking about it afterwards and the only thing that came to mind, besides the fact you are probably just an uptight person, was that you were the one responsible for blowing up the microwave."

"You were thinking about me?" She asked, purposely avoiding his accusation.

"So you did blow it up," he countered. "It's okay love, I won't hold it against you."

"Yes, maybe I did, but I was distracted," she argued, feeling a blush cross her cheeks, damn him for putting her on the spot. "You know, I don't usually go around starting fires, in fact this was my first."

"Well, I'm more than happy to be your first," he replied, his double meaning not lost on her. "How about in return for my forgiveness for your cold reception today, you do something for me?"

"And what would that be?" She asked, raising her right eyebrow. This should be good. "How about we get out of here?" This guy was so predictable, not to mention the epitome of everything she hated; arrogant, presumptuous and a complete player. Rather than get angry and further prove his uptight assessment of her, Caroline had another idea.

"What took you so long?" She purred, moving a little closer. He did the same thing startling her slightly as his tantalising lips were only within mere inches of hers.

"I was being polite you know, it's rude to proposition a girl straight away," Caroline wasn't sure whether she was fighting the urge not to roll her eyes or not to kiss him. He smelled heavenly from this close proximity, an unusual but heady mixture of aftershave with a hint of smoke. It was like he could read her mind, leaning in to nuzzle her neck. "Mmmm, most people don't like the smell of smoke, but on you it's delicious." She closed her eyes, thinking this wasn't how she saw things going at all. Caroline needed to snap out of it and put this guy in his place.

"How about we go to your place and give those lips a road test," she murmured, purposely using the same pathetic lines as the red head. His eyes shot up and she could see a mixture of confusion and disappointment in them.

"You're playing me?"

"I'm surprised it took you so long to notice."

"And why is that?"

"I thought being the player you are, it would have been obvious."

"I resent your assertions, Caroline." He'd moved from love to her name, suddenly she felt like she was in trouble.

"Well, if it walks like a duck and talks like a duck..." she trailed off. "I think propositioning me the same day we met was where you went wrong."

"You can deny it all you like, but I know you want this just as much as me," he implored, Caroline was madly trying to calm the urges he was causing to pulse through her body.

Damn this guy! Even if she wanted him, Caroline would never give in, she had too much pride for that to ever happen. "That's where you're wrong," she insisted, hands on hips.

"Well, it's your loss, love," he said, sending her a wolfish grin before downing his beer in one go and walking away. She was briefly stunned, hypnotised by his taut ass fitted snugly into his jeans. She exhaled, trying to calm down, her head telling her she did the right thing, guys like that needed to be put in their place. However, the rest of her body was telling her she'd probably missed out on the best sex of her life.


	3. Smoke on the Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Smoke on the water, a fire in the sky."

**San Francisco, California - AM**

Klaus groaned, placing the pillow over his head trying to drown out the sound of the incessant rapping at his front door. He'd hoped they'd get the message but obviously this person had a death wish, waking him up this early in the morning. He threw the pillow off angrily, his sleep well and truly interrupted.

"Kol, get the damn door!" Silence greeted him, Klaus thought the least his lazy brother could do was answer the door given he'd let him stay at his place. "Kol!" Still nothing, he was probably sleeping the previous night off. He got up reluctantly, throwing on a grey t-shirt over his white boxers wondering who he was going to kill first, his little brother or the person still knocking on his door. "I'm coming, keep your knickers on," he growled, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and running his hands through his knotted curls. He peeked into Kol's room, ready to give him a piece of his mind but his bed was still made and notably empty. Well, that would explain his absence, Kol obviously got lucky last night, unlike him.

He opened the door, hoping whoever was outside wouldn't stay long. He was faced with his other brother, dressed immaculately in a suit as usual. Klaus was fairly certain Elijah had no other clothes in his wardrobe except suits. "Took your time, Niklaus," he muttered, pushing past him and into the living room.

"You could have at least put on a little more clothing for the occasion."

"Well, it was a little difficult considering you wouldn't stop knocking," he replied, tersely. "Tell me, to what do I owe the pleasure at 6:58am?"

"Well, I would have come over earlier but I didn't want to risk running into your latest bedmate," he murmured. If only he knew there wasn't one.

"Enough with the judgmental big brother act, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to come by before work and see how Kol was settling in."

"Fine, I suppose," he murmured, shrugging his shoulders.

"You suppose? I thought we agreed that you would keep an eye on him."

"Well, I have to work with him now, so I really have no choice," Klaus complained.

"Yes, and we've all had to hear about just how overjoyed you are to have him as a work colleague," Elijah observed. "You need to cut him some slack, Niklaus."

"He shouldn't be a firefighter."

"Says the firefighter?"

"I'm more measured, calm headed and I work well under pressure, Kol is reckless and erratic at the best of times. You know, I still think he became a firefighter just to get women."

"I think you and I know that's not the case, Niklaus. Kol became a firefighter for the same reasons you did," he murmured. Klaus was silent, choosing not to talk about that subject as usual. "It's obvious Kol isn't going to change his mind, so maybe it's best you use this to your advantage and teach him everything you know."

"We both know how well Kol takes direction."

"Well, I'd take that as a challenge if I were you," Elijah teased, taking a seat on his couch. "You know, you're a terrible host Niklaus, where's my offer of breakfast or coffee at least?"

"I don't drink the stuff."

"Why not?" He baulked. "Everyone drinks coffee."

"Well, you know me, I don't like to follow the crowd," he replied, smartly. "Apparently caffeine is bad for you."

"Yet, you drink beer in bulk," he joked. "Last night must have been a big one given your pleasant temperament this morning."

"My temperament was fine until you decided to knock at the door, Elijah," he shot back, thinking last night was anything but that. After Caroline fobbed him off Klaus had been rightfully annoyed, choosing to leave rather than stay anywhere in close proximity to such an uptight princess.

"So, where is Kol? Don't tell me you've killed him already?"

"Who knew you had a sense of humour buried underneath that suit?" He quipped, just as the front door flew open, a very satisfied looking Kol sauntering inside. Klaus never knew he'd ever be jealous of his little brother, until now.

"Elijah has a sense of humour?" Kol asked, overhearing the end of their conversation. "Have I entered the twilight zone or something?"

"Well, hello to you too, Kol. Looks like living with Klaus has rubbed off on you. Just getting home I see?"

"Yes dad, please don't ground me," he teased. Although it was meant as a joke, Kol using the word dad still hurt. Klaus figured that whoever coined the phrase 'time heals all wounds' never lost loved ones. "She was definitely worth it, red head with a great rack."

"Did she have a thing for lips?" Klaus asked, curiously.

"Maybe, how did you know that?"

"Just a hunch," Klaus said, trying not to laugh remembering her blatant attempts to seduce him earlier in the evening.

"Well, at least I picked up unlike Mister boring here who left the bar early, I might add. I thought the fact I was paying would have been incentive enough to stay."

"Niklaus left early and without company?" Elijah stated, his brown eyes widened in surprise.

"Haha Elijah, you really need to look into a career in stand-up. I don't need to hook up with someone every night. I'm not some satyriasis, believe it or not."

"A what now?" Kol asked, his eyes wide.

"It means sex maniac, although given Niklaus knew the term I have my doubts."

"Says the guy who never has sex," Klaus drawled in response. "You know, as much as I love our little family chats don't you have some work to do?"

"I'm a consultant, I work for myself."

"So, what's with the formal get-up this early in the morning?"

"Well, it's nice to see you taking an interest in my life for a change, Kol. I actually have an interview this morning with a recruitment agency."

"I didn't know you were looking for work?"

"I'm not but that doesn't stop all of these companies from trying to recruit me, you'd think they'd get the message that I'm not interested."

"So, why exactly are you interviewing for a job then?" Kol asked, the confusion on his face evident.

"There's this one particular recruiter who doesn't take no for an answer, she's been contacting me incessantly. I thought the best way to get her off my back was to take a meeting."

"Is she hot?"

"Glad to see we're covering all the important topics, Kol."

"Speaking of hot, how about that woman we saved from the burning microwave yesterday? You know she was at the bar last night?"

"Oh, I'm well aware of that, we had words," he muttered, thinking back to the blonde and their conversation. Women didn't turn him down, ever. Caroline's rejection had come as a shock and as much as he hated to admit it, it had been a blow to his ego. "I've never met anyone more uptight in my life."

"Sounds like someone is annoyed she didn't fall for the famous Niklaus Mikaelson charm,"

"At least I have charms, Elijah," Klaus scowled, annoyed that his brother was kind of right. "I'd have to be interested in her to care."

"Yes, Niklaus doesn't do relationships," Kol quipped.

"Like you're one to talk," Elijah said, regarding his youngest brother seriously. "So, what was this girl's name?"

"Which girl?"

"How quickly he forgets, you know the one from last night?"

"Samantha? Oh no, I think it might have been Sarah," he guessed. "Anyway, if you'll excuse me I'm going to have a shower, wash off last night's activities with Sophie. Yeah, I think it was definitely Sophie."

"Well, it must be your lucky day, Niklaus," Elijah uttered, as Kol slammed the bathroom door shut behind him.

"And how is that?"

"I'm not going to make you cook me breakfast given Kol has well and truly ruined my appetite."

* * *

Klaus was sitting on the couch, his feet resting on his coffee table as he ate a bowl of cereal. Now Elijah was gone and Kol was sleeping off his big night, Klaus felt like he could finally relax. He had always lived by himself because he preferred his own company and having Kol around was vindication of his preference. His shift didn't start for a few hours and he thought he'd catch up on some TV. Problem was every time he tried to concentrate her judgmental face would flash through his mind.

How dare she lead him on like that? From what Klaus could tell she was feeling the sexual tension just as much as he was. So much so that when he caressed her neck he felt her shiver. Those were not the actions of someone who wasn't interested. He growled placing his bowl on the table and standing up in frustration. Why did he even care what some snobby girl thought? Klaus knew exactly what he had to do, he needed to get laid and soon. It was the only way to remove those lingering doubts about his appeal to the opposite sex. He was already starting to make plans for the evening, when he heard the grating of a key in his door and it flew open revealing a familiar blonde.

"What is it, national sibling day or something?"

"Hello to you too, mister grouchy pants," she drawled.

"Well, what do you expect when you just let yourself into my house?"

"You gave me a key."

"No, I lent you a key when I was out of town and needed someone to collect my mail and water my plants," he replied, snatching it from her hand and placing it in his jean pocket for safekeeping. "Sorry, I thought you'd be at work."

"And you planned to break into my apartment for what reason exactly?"

"I needed to borrow something," she explained, feebly in his estimation.

"Like what exactly?"

"Your hammer, I've been decorating my new apartment and needed to put up some pictures."

"Since when does Rebekah Mikaelson do anything remotely handy? Oh let me guess, you're trying to impress some poor guy with your practical skills, trust me when I say I think it's a bad idea given your absolute lack of talent in that area. Stick to that princess act, apparently some guys like that," he muttered, thinking about another blonde princess when he said it.

"Obviously you're not some guys," she shot back. "Seriously, what got into you this morning, wake up on the wrong side of the bed?"

"No, your older brother kindly decided to knock on my door at 7am."

"And you're complaining about me? I could have just let myself in without even waking you," she snorted. "Where is our little brother?"

"Sleeping off his big night with some girl who he thinks has a name beginning with the letter S," he joked.

"I see some of your habits have worn off on Kol."

"Thanks Elijah, I had nothing to do with this, in fact I came home alone last night," he boasted, only realising after he said it just how lame it sounded.

"No thanks to your little, blonde friend's rejection," she quipped, his face registering in shock. "Elijah might have filled me in on your previous night's activities."

"Don't you have anything better to do than talk about me? No, actually don't answer that. Elijah is a workaholic that never has sex and you hopelessly pine for Mister Right, who, by the way, doesn't exist."

"Well, that's your opinion," she baulked. "It seems to me that this blonde has rattled you."

"She hasn't," he scoffed, although Klaus knew that wasn't completely true. "She's just someone that really needs to relax. You'd think that having your own dating agency would provide you with plenty of opportunities to loosen up."

"Dating agency? Which one?"

"Well, I'm not up with my dating agency intel but from memory it was something about Cherubum or Seraphim or something like that."

"Cupid, maybe?"

"I knew it was an angel of some sort," he mumbled. "Since when are you so interested in dating agencies? Don't tell me you're one of the suckers who believes in their effectiveness?"

"Well, they're not completely hopeless," she admitted. "I'm curious, this blonde, what's her name?"

"Seriously you need to stop living vicariously through me and get your own life," he answered, Rebekah's annoyed glare telling him he should respond and avoid her impending wrath. "Fine, it's Caroline, why?" He noticed her expression change, wondering what was going on his sister's overly complicated head.

"No reason, that's a pretty name though."

"I never really thought about it to be honest."

Klaus was glad he wasn't undergoing a lie detector test right now, because her name had lodged itself firmly in his head. He decided that all he needed was one good lay to push it to the back of his mind forever and life would go back to normal. Some people hated the thought of normal but Klaus welcomed it. He hated surprises and craved routine, which hopefully would be restored by this time tomorrow.


	4. All Fired Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Now I believe there comes a time when everything just falls in line. We live an' learn from our mistakes, the deepest cuts are healed by faith."

**San Francisco, California - AM**

"Your next appointment is here," Katherine's assistant informed her through the intercom. It was show time. She was going to land the elusive Elijah Mikaelson, no matter what it took. If she could pull this off it would be the recruitment of her career, so far. She consulted her appearance in the mirror. Her black suit and white shirt combination was classic, so too the stylish chignon at the base of her neck. The one thing Katherine prided herself on was doing her research and from what she'd read about Elijah Mikaelson, classic elegance was definitely his thing.

His ability to wear a suit was another of his things. It took all her willpower not to drool over his photo when she was studying up on his impressive resume. When it came to business acumen Elijah's was second to none, which explained why she was one of many recruiters fighting for his talents. This was going to be one of the most important meetings of her life, which was why she needed to start it sooner rather than later. She strode towards the door and opened it, taken aback by the handsome man waiting on the other side. Pictures really didn't do him justice.

"Mr Mikaelson," she said, thinking it sounded more like a question than a statement. "Would you like to come in?" He stood up, his grey suit hugging his toned physique in all the right places. Katherine shook her head trying to remove all the untoward thoughts he was evoking. This was business after all, pure and simple. "Now, can I get you a tea or coffee, juice, water?" She asked, gesturing to the chair at her desk.

"Actually a coffee would be good, black no sugar. I missed out on my caffeine fix this morning."

"Sarah, can you get me a black coffee?" She asked, taking a seat at her desk and opening the impressive dossier she'd produced on him. "Now Mr Mikaelson…"

"Before you begin, I think it's important you know that I'm not interested in this position."

"So, why are you here then?" Katherine asked, her face clouding over in confusion.

"Well, you've been rather persistent, so I guess I thought I'd entertain you," he admitted.

"You thought you'd entertain me?" She balked. Katherine was a smart girl and knew she had to play this right, but at the same time she also had her pride and hated when people wasted her time.

"After all those emails and phone calls, I figured it was the least I could do."

"You figured it was the least you could do?"

"There's no need to repeat what I say, Miss Pierce," he shot back. "Look, if you'd prefer I go, then I'll be on my way. I'll even put in a good word for you."

"You'll put in a good word for me?"

"Okay, that's my cue to leave," just as he was about to stand up, Sarah entered, dutifully placing the cup of steaming black liquid on the desk before walking out. "Well, this isn't half awkward. Are you going to say something besides repeating my lines back to me?"

"I'm not sure why anyone would want to hire you with that pleasant manner," Katherine growled. She figured if she wasn't going to recruit him she might as well say what she thought. Yes, it was probably the most stupid thing she'd ever done but couldn't let this smug idiot get away with it.

"You've seen my resume," he replied nonchalantly, just as he took a sip of coffee.

"Yes and obviously I was making assumptions that your resume might at least reflect your personality, boy was I wrong."

"You know for a human relations specialist, you have a very funny way of doing business. Isn't this the part where you try to woo me?"

"Well, I figured there was no point, you know seeing as you're not interested in the position," she murmured, her gaze downwards. "I take my work very seriously and take exception to people who waste my time."

"I am sorry," he admitted, his face softening slightly. "I should have been honest. I just figured if I took this meeting then you'd stop stalking me."

"I'm not a stalker."

"Well, I beg to differ," he chuckled. "You might want to review your strategy given it's illegal in all fifty states."

"I like to refer to it as being highly committed to my job and my clients," she argued. "Maybe if your work history wasn't so isolationist you'd understand about personal interactions."

"Excuse me? I know a lot about people," he insisted.

"You're a consultant, yes a highly successful one but your interactions with a lot of people have been minimal. You prefer to provide your advice through email rather than take meetings."

"Not that I have to explain myself but I work better alone and I think you'll agree that my wealth of experience reflects that."

"Possibly, but in this particular position you'd be able to build on those interaction skills and make a lot more money than you are now in the process."

"Money isn't everything," he shot back, surprising her slightly.

"No I suppose it isn't but between you and me this is a great opportunity, Mr Mikaelson."

"You have a tendency to offer your opinion when it isn't really required, has anyone ever told you that?"

"Oh, all the time," she bit out without thinking about it first. Why did she have to go and prove his arrogant ass right? She noticed a small smile tug at his lips and all she wanted to do was wipe it off his face.

"So, if there's nothing else, I might get going," he said, placing his coffee cup down and standing up, buttoning his suit jacket in the process. "You know this was a lot more fun than I thought it would be."

"And here I was thinking you were the one entertaining me," she muttered. "I think you're making a big mistake, just so you know."

"I think you've made that point on a few occasions," he agreed, holding out his hand by way of a peaceful gesture. There was another gesture she could think of but it wasn't very ladylike. "Goodbye, Miss Pierce." As his skin grazed hers, Katherine found herself holding her breath, the feeling somewhat foreign to her. As quickly as it had begun it was over and he was striding out of her office.

"Way to go Pierce," she muttered, flopping onto her chair. That was not how she saw things going in her head that was for sure.

**PM**

"You can't just tell me you ran into the hottie again and leave it at that." Bonnie complained, sitting atop Caroline's desk and swinging her legs excitedly.

"Don't you have work to do?" Caroline muttered, rifling through the myriad of profiles on her desk. "You know like matchmaking people?"

"Well, how about we start with you and the fireman?"

"That's never going to happen," she drawled. "Guys like him aren't my type."

"Like how, exactly? Last time I checked your type was unrealistic." Caroline growled inwardly, everyone was always quick to accuse her of being too picky.

She'd started her own dating agency; Caroline figured she had a right to have some standards. "Arrogant, self-absorbed, smart asses," she reeled off, knowing there were a lot more choice adjectives to describe men like him. "He propositioned me after five minutes, mentioned something about making it up to him after the way I treated him at the scene."

"Well, you were kind of rude."

"I was in shock, Bonnie," she huffed.

"I'm sorry I wasn't on the ground kissing his feet for saving me from a stupid microwave fire."

"I don't think he expected that."

"Well, I think you'd be surprised given his over inflated ego," she snorted, remembering it all too well. She had regretted her behaviour after the fire and when she saw him again was quite prepared to give him the benefit of the doubt, even if he did pretend she was his girlfriend. All he took was for him to proposition her and prove every initial instinct she had about him. Caroline had no intention of ever being the type of girl that would be swayed by that pathetic attempt to seduce her.

"This guy has got to you," Bonnie commented, a knowing grin spreading across her face. "Don't tell me you didn't think he looked gorgeous walking out of the building in his uniform."

"Well, obviously you did. I hear you kept one of the other fire fighters quite busy discussing your fire warden role, was it?"

"I was doing research."

"Sure thing, Bon," she quipped. "I'll have you know that I saw Kol last night and he asked about you."

"Why would he do that?"

"Well, that's generally what happens when a guy likes..."

"We both know that's not possible," she interrupted.

"So, what you're telling me is that you don't think he's the slightest bit attractive?"

"That's not the point and you know it," she murmured, the familiar pain crossing her face, enough to tell Caroline jokes wouldn't work this time. She hoisted herself onto the desk next to her friend and placed her arm comfortingly around her shoulders.

"I know it was hard losing Jeremy, but he would understand if you wanted to move on." Bonnie's husband Jeremy was a policeman and had been shot and killed in the line of duty four years earlier. The situation was especially difficult because she'd been pregnant with their now three year old son, Hudson.

"We both know this isn't just about Jeremy," she mumbled. "My number one priority is Hudson, not some fireman."

"You are a wonderful mother," she soothed, rubbing her arm gently. "That doesn't mean you can't have something for yourself."

"Well, I'll keep it in mind. In the meantime I'll be happy just living vicariously through you and your hot..."

"Knock, knock?" A female voice inquired, interrupting their moment. Caroline and Bonnie turned around in unison faced with a familiar blonde. "I hope you don't mind me interrupting."

"Of course not, Rebekah," Caroline assured her, jumping off the desk while Bonnie did the same. "I didn't realise we had an appointment."

"Oh no we didn't, I just wanted to suggest you take Alexander off your books," she suggested making herself comfortable on the black leather chair. Caroline had to ignore the urge to roll her eyes. In all her years of matchmaking, she had never met anyone as choosy as Rebekah Mikaelson.

She'd arrived at Cupid Inc in all her glory a few months earlier, determined to meet her perfect match with a wish list the size of War and Peace. Rebekah was a well-known publicist around town and Caroline knew no matter how difficult, she would be the perfect vehicle for her business. After six weeks of dating though Rebekah had worked her way through ten matches, each apparently with something seriously wrong. For most women that would constitute something pretty serious but with Rebekah it was the absolute tiniest of things.

One of her dates had too white teeth; another had an annoying laugh according to the blonde. It was obvious she was picky but the guys she'd chosen were everything she wanted; highly successful, wealthy professionals with country club memberships and holiday homes in exotic places. "Alexander is the chief cosmetic surgeon at Saint Francis Memorial," Bonnie offered, meekly.

"Yes, but he has this thing where he looks at you like he's trying to imagine you with a nose job or a chin tuck, which by the way I don't need."

"That's fine, Rebekah, we'll find you someone else. It's what we do, after all," Caroline said diplomatically, repeating the customer is always right mantra in her head. "I'm sure there are many more matches we can make." She busied herself at the desk scanning through a number of profiles on her computer to show Rebekah. This woman was going to be the death of her.

"I'm really not in the mood for shopping right now," she drawled. "I actually came by to invite you to a party I'm throwing next week. You know, after everything you've done for me, both of you."

"That's really not necessary, Rebekah," Bonnie said.

"Yes, this is what we do after all."

"It's just that my brother has recently moved to town and I thought it would be nice to throw him a surprise welcome to the city party," she explained. "He doesn't really know a lot of people in town."

"Well, that's lovely..."

"He's also single, in fact so are all of my three brothers. I figured they might appreciate your services." Caroline faltered, there wasn't much she could do when Rebekah was dangling potential clients in her face. And if they had her genes, maybe she was looking at a potential goldmine, business wise of course. Before she could respond, Rebekah continued. "You're more than welcome to bring a few friends. It should be a good night actually."

"That's so nice of you," Caroline said. "We'd love to come." Before Bonnie could speak she'd grabbed her hand so she didn't try to object.

As much as she didn't want to go to the party herself, she knew this was an amazing opportunity for Cupid Inc. She also figured Bonnie, Enzo and Katherine could get some enjoyment out of it. If there was one thing about Rebekah Mikaelson, she knew how to throw one hell of a good party.


	5. Burning Down the House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hold tight wait till the party's over...Hold tight we're in for nasty weather."

**San Francisco, California - AM**

"Rebekah! What did I tell you about showing up here?" Klaus hissed, pulling her aside as the wolf whistles from his not so subtle colleagues sounded out. His sister always had that effect on his fellow firefighters but every time they asked for a setup he had to remind them if they didn't have a country club membership there was no point in trying. He also liked to mention that looks could be deceiving and high maintenance really wasn't that alluring.

"Not to show up here because I cause supposedly grown men to act like an immature pack of hyenas," she replied, rolling her eyes for extra effect. "Also, you know how I feel about being told what to do."

"What are you doing here?" He asked, choosing to ignore her hyena comment.

"I have urgent business."

"What have I supposedly done now?"

"Elijah tells me you're not coming to the party tomorrow night," she replied, her blue eyes narrowing. Typical, bloody Elijah, he didn't want to go so decided to rat out his own flesh and blood.

"It's just not my thing."

"Not your thing? I am the god damn best party planner this town has seen so excuse me if I'm a little offended by that remark."

"And I'm sure everyone will love it, Rebekah, just not me."

"I can't believe you're turning down an opportunity to mix with some of San Francisco's most eligible bachelorettes to what? Pick up the easiest girl at some seedy pub and drag her back to your man cave?"

"If you're trying to get me to come to your little party, you have a strange way of showing it," he drawled. "Now, if that's all, I need to get back to real life and death emergencies."

"You realise this isn't just any party, right?" She asked to his retreating back. He stopped and bowed his head knowing she wasn't going to give up easily. "It's actually a surprise party for Kol."

"Last time I checked his birthday isn't until December," he replied, turning around, stupidly taking the bait.

"He's new to the city; I thought it would be great to throw him a surprise party. Actually, all your little firefighter friends are coming, so it would look pretty callous if his own brother didn't attend."

"You're really going to use blackmail on me right now?"

"It's the only way with you, Nik," she smiled, deviously. "So should I put you down as an acceptance then?"

"The mysterious hammer you apparently needed, I'm assuming your little break and enter the other day had something to do with this devious plan of yours?"

"I needed some pictures of Kol, what can I say? Plus, it's not illegal when you have a key."

"Correction had a key. Next time, come up with a better excuse, little sister," he growled, spinning on his heel and stalking away, muttering a string of expletives as he did it. How dare she play him like that? He shouldn't have been surprised; Rebekah had been doing it since they were little, after all.

He looked up at the expectant group of colleagues ahead, all pathetically drooling over his sister as she sauntered away, her high heels clicking on the driveway. "What have I told you about checking out my sister? Get back to work!" He barked, already dreading the following night and what painful things it would entail.

**PM**

"You're wearing that?" Kol inquired, taking in his ensemble.

"Last time I checked, I didn't need your permission, little brother. It is a free world after all."

"I haven't been to many of these bashes but I do know that Rebekah has strict dress codes," he offered. "I'd really prefer not to earn her wrath, especially since it's my surprise party, after all."

"How did you know that?"

"The guys at the station have no idea how to keep a secret, especially Josh. I figured you'd know that by now," he scoffed. "Anyway, this way I can pretend to be surprised and look damn handsome while I'm doing it," he joked, straightening his white shirt. "You might want to follow suit and change out of those jeans if anything just to avoid Rebekah's ire."

"You may want to pander to our sister, but I have no intention of doing the same thing. She's lucky she's getting me to this ridiculous party in the first place," Klaus replied, gruffly, taking a brief second to look at his reflection in the mirror, dark jeans, a white, Ramones t-shirt and a fitted black jacket would have to do. She was lucky he was even going.

The one thing he did know was that Rebekah's guest list would be as equally attractive as it would be sophisticated. Klaus wasn't complaining but, to be honest, he liked a down-to-earth, no-fuss woman, not the high maintenance types his sister attracted. Hence his aggravation for having to attend, especially if his brother already knew what she was planning.

Ever since last week, Klaus had struggled to get her out of his head. Yes, her, the feisty blonde who'd thrown back his rather generous offer in his face. What girl wouldn't take up the chance of sleeping with him? None, until now that was. She obviously thought she was too good for him and quite frankly Klaus was relieved he didn't go through with it in the end. Women like Caroline Forbes just weren't his type.

"Jeans Niklaus, really?" Elijah chided.

"I don't remember inviting you inside," he scowled, taking in his eldest brother's usual and predictable suited attire as he leaned against the front door jam.

"Well, given your usually charming greetings, I thought it was best I just invited myself," he replied.

"And aren't I overjoyed at that prospect?" he muttered, pulling at the hem of his t-shirt.

"Let me guess, he's still worked up over the blonde from the bar last week?" Elijah asked.

"Are you really going there right now, Mister hasn't had sex this decade?"

"Stroppy and defensive, I think that answers my question, Niklaus," Elijah chuckled.

"So, how did the little recruitment drive go the other day? Are you still a free agent or did someone make you change your ways?"

"She was interesting, to say the least," Elijah murmured, their interaction still very clear in his mind. When he'd walked out of her office, Elijah wasn't quite sure whether he was angry or slightly turned on by her honesty and forthrightness. Yes, she was beautiful and usually that wouldn't sway him but her feisty and argumentative temperament did. He'd left there determined to forget all about her and the offer but something wasn't allowing him to do that. Elijah figured he'd get over it sooner rather than later though.

"That sounds rather cryptic," Kol offered.

"Nothing interesting to share, I am still very happily a free agent."

"Fantastic, does that mean we can actually have a night where it doesn't involve you or Niklaus? You know it is my surprise party so it should be a given that it's all about me."

"How does he..."

"Apparently Kol can sniff out a surprise party from a mile away," Klaus muttered, pulling Elijah aside so Kol could continue to primp and preen in front of the mirror. "Why does Rebekah insist on stroking his unrelenting ego?"

"Maybe because she's proud of him," Elijah offered. "You know, there's another firefighter in the family now and there's nothing wrong with celebrating his achievements, Niklaus."

"I told you, he's not ready."

"Well, last time I checked, I suggested you mentor him, like the older and apparently more responsible brother you are."

"Easier said than done," he scoffed, gesturing to their younger brunette brother, pouting in front of the mirror. "You know how difficult he is, Elijah."

"Some would say the same about you," he shot back, just as Kol joined them.

"Let's get going and be really surprised for Rebekah's party," Kol smirked, taking one last look at his appearance and ushering them out the door. "And no trying to steal my thunder, tonight is all about me."

**PM (continued)**

"SURPRISE!" The whole room shouted as Kol entered the famed Rickhouse Bar, his brothers choosing to hold back from the entrance to give their brother the spotlight due to his request on the way over. Not that Klaus was complaining of course, he hated being the centre of attention, he found it difficult to believe that he and Kol were even related sometimes. Klaus resisted the urge to roll his eyes as his younger brother put on the Oscar performance of his life, feigning shock and happiness at the same time.

Klaus consulted his watch thinking he'd have one drink and would then slip out the door. Surely no one would notice his absence given Kol was the centre of attention.

"Now if we're going to make this evening bearable, how about we get a drink, the one thing our little sister knows is where to find good whiskey." As they made their way towards the bar, Elijah froze, placing his arm across his brother's chest stopping him in his tracks.

"We can't go over there."

"I don't think you understood what I just said, Elijah. This place has some of the best whiskey in San Fran, it would be a crime not to sample some."

"The brunette," he managed to get out, drawing Klaus' attention towards the bar.

"It's okay, I'm sure she doesn't bite, although from my experience that isn't always bad," Elijah responded with an exaggerated eye roll.

"She's the recruiter," he hissed, turning away.

"The persistent one? Are you afraid she's going to try and offer you the position again? You're a big boy Elijah, I'm sure she's not that scary."

"You haven't met her," he murmured. "She isn't afraid to say what she thinks, trust me."

"Wait a minute," Klaus replied, the realization sweeping over his face. "This isn't about the job at all; do you have a thing for her?"

"I do not," he scoffed, his tell-tale expression telling Klaus everything he needed to know.

"Yes, because that was so believable."

"Who's that guy she's speaking to?"

"How the hell would I know," he balked, a little suspicious about why he was standing so close to her at the bar.

"Oh, are you jealous?"

"No, I just want to avoid an awkward situation."

"You told him didn't you?" Rebekah accused, appearing from nowhere and hitting Klaus squarely in the ribs.

"I did no such thing. He's surprised, just look at that shocked face," he said, gesturing towards Kol mingling with his guests, most of whom he didn't know.

"I think I know our brother a little better than that," she snapped. "So, what about you?" She asked, pointing her finger accusingly in Elijah's direction.

"Do you really think I'd put up with this interrogation for fun?"

"Fair point," she conceded. "By the end of the evening I'll know who did this and there is going to be hell to pay," she promised and Klaus secretly felt sorry for his colleagues who didn't stand a chance against her interrogation techniques. At least maybe then they'd stop shamelessly trying to pick her up.

"Oh come on Rebekah, where's your party spirit?" He asked, sarcastically, just as she looked past him with a sly smile playing on her lips. "I think it's just returned, Niklaus. Actually, I have someone I'd like you to meet."

"You know how I feel about that, Rebekah," he warned, not liking the sound of that idea at all.

"What socializing?" She drawled. "Just humor me this once, Caroline there you are!" She called out and even though it was a fairly common name, Klaus couldn't help but silently curse his possible bad luck. He smelled her before he saw her that same floral perfume that had lingered on her neck the other night filling his nostrils.

"Great party, Rebekah," she smiled, approaching the group, his back still firmly towards her. "I didn't realize Kol was your brother, he helped out at our little emergency last week." All your doing Klaus thought, remembering the microwave incident too well.

"Speaking of brothers, here are my other two, Elijah and Niklaus," she introduced them, Klaus struggling to make eye contact given the obvious awkwardness.

"Your brothers, really?" Caroline faltered, obviously thrown by their connection at first. "Niklaus and I are actually already acquainted." Klaus winced inwardly, embarrassed by her use of his full name. He had to remember to thank Rebekah later. "It's nice to meet you, Elijah."

"Elijah?" The brunette from the bar inquired, approaching the group and joining their weird conversation.

"Miss Pierce," he murmured, barely making eye contact himself.

"You all know each other? Well, this is certainly a small world, pity I don't have time to delve any deeper right at this minute." Yeah right, Klaus thought. If he didn't know any better she'd orchestrated this whole damn thing. "If you'll excuse me I'm just going to check the on the hors d'oeuvres," she smiled, before stalking away, no doubt to yell at some poor unsuspecting waiter.

Even from the corner of his eye Klaus already knew she looked gorgeous poured into a fitted red dress, her long, glossy hair falling straight down her back like a golden sheaf. Stunning seemed to be her default setting and it was completely distracting Klaus. He needed to get out of this situation, right now.

"Ladies," he murmured, by way of greeting, not missing the contempt etched on both their faces. Tough crowd. "Well, now that we've settled everyone knows each other, we were just going to the bar for a whiskey." Klaus offered. "Can we get you anything?" They both shook their heads and Klaus couldn't help but feel relieved they weren't apparently thirsty.

He gestured to Elijah who nodded in their direction and they walked towards the bar, Klaus releasing a breath he didn't know he was holding. Caroline Forbes seemed to have that effect on him. Once he went to the bar and downed a few whiskeys he was out of there.


	6. Ring of Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I fell into a burning ring of fire, I went down, down, down and the flames went higher."

**San Francisco, California PM**

"I know Rebekah can be abrasive, but she's got nothing on her brothers," Caroline muttered, stealing a glance over the bar at the men in question.

"If you ask me it's like some weird kind of entitled arrogance," Katherine commented.

"A what now?"

"You know, when guys think it's okay to be smug idiots because they are devastatingly handsome," Katherine murmured, her eyes flickering in the same direction.

"They are not that good looking," Caroline scoffed, hoping it didn't sound as unbelievable as it was. She hadn't met Elijah until tonight but it was abundantly clear that looks ran through the entire Mikaelson family.

"Yeah and Elvis is still alive," she shot back. "Trust me, after my little run-in with Elijah the last thing I want to do is admit how good looking he is but there's no denying their impeccable genes." Caroline couldn't deny that if she tried, Klaus was good looking but she had to remind herself that he also knew that fact.

She'd been floored, to say the least, when he walked in the door. She really should have made the connection, then at least she wouldn't have been so blindsided. If there was any consolation it was the fact that he seemed just as shocked as her. Caroline was beginning to think this wasn't necessarily a coincidence, something she had to remember to ask Rebekah about.

"Yes, it's difficult being just this good looking," Enzo interrupted, strategically squeezing himself between them.

"Oh you wish," Katherine groaned. "I wouldn't stand so close, St John; I might need to dampen that over-inflated ego with my martini."

"Now you know that's just a waste of good vodka, Kat," Caroline teased.

"You two are hilarious," he growled. "Who put you in such a charming mood anyway?"

"Those two ill-mannered idiots over there," she said, watching in horror as Enzo turned to take a long and obvious look in their direction. "Enzo! Stop being so embarrassing!"

"Well, I needed to get a look at these two clowns. Do you need me to kill them?" He asked. Enzo could be the most annoying person in the world but he was also extremely protective of his two roommates.

"As much as I'd love to witness those two beat you up, I'd rather you didn't embarrass the two of us again, Lorenzo," Katherine added.

"Who are they anyway?" He asked, purposely avoiding her catty remark.

"Brothers of the guest of honour, Elijah and Klaus Mikaelson."

"Small world, especially seeing as we met Kol the other night," he whistled. "What exactly did they do?"

"Idiot number one turned down my very generous job offer," Katherine muttered, still not okay with how things went down between them. She was the queen of human resources; it was a pity Elijah couldn't see that, especially given the obvious benefits he'd get out of the deal.

"Idiot number two tried to proposition me because I blew up the work microwave and wasn't gracious about admitting it."

"So, basically what you're telling me is that the stuffy brunette in the suit had the audacity to say no to the great Katherine Pierce and the brooding blonde not only saved you from a burning microwave but he also offered sex."

"Enzo is employing that tactic where he's pretending to care but is obviously mocking us instead," Katherine shot back.

"Oh come on, you are both being far too precious about this."

"Well, how do you explain their behaviour tonight? They haven't said anything after we turned down their offer of a drink."

"Oh wow," he laughed. "You are both clueless and one of you runs a dating agency for god's sake. Number one they offered you a drink even after everything that has transpired and it was only after you turned them down that they decided to leave you alone. You can't have your cake and eat it too."

"But you know how much I love cake," Katherine whined. "I had the best damn proposition and he just shot me down, even joked about only keeping the appointment to entertain me, now if that isn't condescending I don't know what is."

"Well, at least you didn't get propositioned at the same time."

"Do I have to do everything?" Enzo asked, his exasperated glance not lost on either of them. "I can't believe I'm going to say this but you are Katherine Pierce, no one says no to you and lives. So I suggest you stop whining and start coming up with a way to change that stubborn idiot's mind. And Care Bear, I really think you need to get over it."

"I am over it."

"Yet your behaviour is saying something completely different. You know it's okay if you're attracted to him, right? Given my questionable morals, I'm the last person to judge."

"He is right about those morals and the fact I'm awesome at my job," Katherine agreed. "If you'll excuse me, I have a client to land." Before Caroline could comment, she was gone like a woman possessed.

"You've created a monster," she said. "And I'm not attracted to him."

"So, what if I told you he's been staring at you this whole time?"

"He has not," she whispered, almost like she was afraid he'd hear from the other side of the room. "How do you know that?"

"I'm a guy."

"You don't say."

"If you're going to be a smart ass, I won't tell you." She sent him an apologetic stare, desperate to know what he was talking about. "When I like someone I try to make eye contact and that is exactly what he has been doing in this direction for the past ten minutes."

"He's probably trying to be creepy so I'll get spooked and leave the party."

"Yes, because I'm sure he could be bothered doing that. Okay, just play along," he instructed, snaking his arms around her waist and pulling her closer.

"Ew, Enzo. I told you I didn't like you that way," she complained.

"Don't flatter yourself, gorgeous," he replied. "Looks like someone's stare just became that much more intense, go on take a look out the corner of your eye." She did exactly that, noticing a rather pronounced scowl etched on his face.

"You're good."

"That's what all the ladies tell me," he smirked, letting her go and creating some space between them. "Now, since I've done something for you it's my turn."

"I'm not exactly sure what you did but what can I do for you?"

"The hot blonde you were talking to before..."

"Rebekah Mikaelson?"

"She's their sister?"

"She's also one of my clients and I can say from experience that she is very particular and you don't stand a chance in hell with her, Enzo."

"I consider that a challenge then," he murmured, his face lighting up with excitement. Enzo had always been the thrill of the chase kind of guy.

"She's high maintenance, bossy and extremely opinionated."

"Oh feisty, exactly how I like my women, Care Bear."

"You don't understand, she wants an actual relationship, not a one-night stand."

"I could be a relationship type of guy if I really put my mind to it," he scoffed.

"Yeah that's plausible, but even so, she's after a certain type of guy. Preferably one with a bulging bank balance, country club membership and a summer house in the Hamptons."

"Trust me, once she meets yours truly that's all going to be a thing of the past," he replied cockily, puffing his chest out like the alpha male he thought he was. "Speaking of which, I have somewhere I need to be." Before she could stop him from leaving her all alone, he'd gone like a man on a mission. Caroline actually felt sorry for Enzo because if anyone could shut someone down quickly it was Rebekah.

**PM**

"Fancy seeing you here," a distinctly English voice inquired, making Bonnie turn around in surprise. She was running late, as usual, Hudson decided it would be fun to leave the contents of his bubble bath all over the house. When he turned two people spoke about this terrible two-phase but a couple of years later she felt that it was still going. Not to say Hudson couldn't be a gorgeously sweet, little boy because he could and she loved him dearly. "I'll have you know the fire safety is top notch at this establishment."

"Good to know," she smiled, not expecting to run into the firefighter from the other day. "Knowing how particular Rebekah is about all her events I'm sure she's happy to have your professional opinion."

"You know Rebekah?"

"Do you?"

"Well yes, I am the guest of honour."

"Ah the brother who just moved to the city," she deduced. "Are you enjoying San Francisco so far?"

"I am," he said. "To be honest I didn't really think my sister had great taste in friends or had any friends at all, for that matter, but you I quite like. Anyone who takes their fire safety rules and regulations that seriously is good in my book."

"We're not friends," she replied quickly, purposely glossing over his compliment. "I guess you could say we're colleagues."

"Oh no, she uses your dating agency, doesn't she? I pity all those men she has picked her way through; there is no one fussier than Rebekah Mikaelson when it comes to the perfect partner."

"Well, I really couldn't say," she mumbled, knowing that was the truth but deciding it wasn't appropriate for her to admit that about one of her clients, even if she was difficult. "It was nice of her to invite us tonight; she even hinted that you might like our assistance."

"Have you seen this face?"

"Yeah, it could do with a little work now you mention it."

"Cute," he quipped, sarcastically. "I do not need a dating agency. I mean no offence or anything."

"Hey each to their own, I'm not one to judge."

"Well, you definitely don't need one darling," he grinned. "You must be beating them off with a stick."

"I have my moments," she joked, knowing that it would probably be true if she didn't turn down every one of them that asked. When she lost Jeremy, Bonnie lost a piece of her heart and she hadn't felt strongly enough to even bother trying to date. It also came down to what she thought was best for Hudson and dating a string of different men she wasn't even serious about didn't seem like the best move. "But I don't really like to date."

"You don't like it?"

"Let's just say I don't have the heart or the patience for it."

"Well, if you ask me that sounds a little cryptic. How about I restore your faith and take you out sometime?" She barely heard his question, memories of Jeremy and what they had together filled her head, nothing could ever compare to the love of her life. As cute and funny as Kol was, Bonnie knew he was new to town and was no doubt only looking for fun and she wasn't about to put herself out there only for her and Hudson to get hurt.

"I'm flattered, really I am but..." she began.

"Ouch," he drawled. "You're benching me?"

"I'm afraid so, but I have a feeling you won't be there for very long," she chuckled, gesturing to the attractive women around them. "I'm going to get a drink, it was nice to see you again, Kol."

"Nice to see you too," he murmured, watching her walk away.

**PM**

"Let me guess, he tried to proposition you and you sent him packing as only you can do?" A familiar voice asked. She shivered involuntarily and not just from his hot breath on the back of her neck.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Caroline huffed, pretending to be annoyed.

"That guy who, I now notice, is bothering Rebekah," he chuckled, evilly.

"So, let me get this straight, you came all the way over here so you could admit that you've been watching me like some creepy stalker?" She asked, turning around quickly but not expecting to find herself within mere inches of those sinful, crimson lips.

"No, princess," Klaus answered, flashing those damn dimples her way as he said it. "I came over to give you a little advice, consider it my good deed for the week."

"Advice?"

"I think the reason you're so uptight is that you don't ever let yourself loosen up and have any fun."

"Oh and let me guess you're offering your services?" She baulked, trying to ignore the spicy scent of his aftershave. "You know this whole propositioning thing is getting so old."

"Well, for starters, you wish, especially given the way you couldn't stop staring at me earlier," he smirked, knowingly. "On that front, you had your chance but you passed and it's not in my nature to give second chances, especially to people like you."

"People like me," she growled, trying to concentrate on his face but her eyes kept willing her to move southward so she could peruse his muscular six-pack which was impressively peeking out from his tight-fitting shirt.

"People who are unwilling to let themselves explore new things," he explained.

"Well, not that it's any of your business but I've actually had sex before."

"As much as I wanted to know the status of your virginity, love, you really need to get your head out of the gutter. Although, I know it's difficult for you given just how attracted you are to me."

"Now you're the one who wishes," she drawled.

"I was actually talking about extreme sports, they are a fantastic way to unwind and let loose," he offered, his eyes flickering over her body briefly causing heat to spread in places it hadn't for some time. Damn him.

"Well, you'll excuse me if the thought of sky diving or bungee jumping doesn't really appeal to me." Of course, they didn't appeal because they scared the hell out of Caroline. She liked things safe and predictable not wild and completely unhinged.

"You know, if you're scared I understand," he challenged.

"I am not scared," she shot back, unable to stop herself, Klaus Mikaelson just had that competitive effect on her

"Great, so how about next week? I'll even go easy on you and start with rock climbing." Very easy she thought sarcastically.

"Oh p-uh-lease, if this is some pathetic way to try and get in my pants it won't work, Mikaelson."

"Trust me when I say that I don't need tactics to get anyone in my bed, I just like to work up a sweat so I figured we might as well do that together. I mean anything to relieve some of that tension, don't you think, love?" The selected patches of heat had now turned her skin into a raging fire and it was all due to this idiot and his double meanings.

"Fine," she agreed, not about to back down. It wasn't in her nature and she didn't want him to think he'd gotten to her. Caroline wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

**PM**

"What part of not interested did you not understand?" Rebekah sighed, her hands crossed tightly over her chest.

"Well, it certainly wasn't from your defensive body language whatsoever, darling," he joked, taking in her stance. Caroline wasn't joking when she said this one was bossy but she was also extremely sexy when she was being argumentative.

"Listen Evan, I don't know who invited you but..." she began.

"It's Enzo, and I'm Caroline's flatmate."

"I'll have to remember to thank her for bringing you along, Evan."

"You know my name is Enzo because I told you what it was not two minutes ago, princess. Has anyone ever told you that you're a terrible liar?"

"You have an interesting way of trying to pick up women, Enzo," she shot back, emphasising his name for extra effect. "Insulting them doesn't usually work."

"Yet here you are still talking to me. Oh and, by the way, I didn't insult you I was just telling the truth."

"I'm still not interested."

"Okay, but if you're flatly going to turn me down, I deserve a reason why at least?"

"No you don't," she scoffed.

"Well then I'll just follow you around the party all night like a lost puppy dog," Enzo threatened. She looked at him closely, her blue eyes boring holes into his brown ones as she considered his proposal.

"Fine," she conceded. "You're not my type."

"Well, I find that hard to believe given you barely know me."

"Mmm let's see," she murmured, casting a critical eye over his appearance, suddenly Enzo began to feel slightly self-conscious. "Your hands are covered in callouses, there's dirt under your fingernails and you have some quite pronounced tan lines. You're a labourer right, I'm thinking possibly a carpenter?"

"You got all that from a quick once over?" He asked, not bothering to go into detail about that fact that he owned his own fairly profitable, carpentry company. Rebekah Mikaelson obviously wouldn't see the difference anyway.

"I'm very observant. Look, it may sound overly harsh but I like to be honest and you're just not my type because I prefer men of the white-collar variety."

"Oh, you mean the nerds that sit behind their computers all day?"

"I think you know what I mean," she scowled.

"So, basically you're a snob."

"I'm honest about what I want in a relationship, there's nothing wrong with that last time I checked," she argued.

"Well, last time I checked princess, I wasn't asking for a relationship and to be frank, if I had to put up with you and your conceited ass for any longer than one night then I might be tempted to muzzle you." She looked at him curiously, almost like she was weighing up what he was saying to her. What came next, Enzo wasn't expecting.

"Well, swap conceit for your arrogance and I completely agree with you for once," she purred. "What do you say we get out of here?"

"What took you so long, darling," Enzo smirked, triumphantly leading her towards the entrance.

**PM**

"My answer is still no, Miss Pierce," Elijah said before she could even open her mouth.

"Did you ever think that maybe I wasn't going to talk to you about work?"

"I may have only just met you but let's just say I'm fairly certain you were," he surmised.

"And how do you know me so well?" Katherine asked, hands-on-hips, wondering where this guy got off thinking he knew anything about her. She wanted to be mad but his impeccable appearance in another designer suit was throwing her off slightly.

"Look, there's nothing wrong with being committed to your job. If anyone understands that it's me, Miss Pierce."

"You know, you can call me Katherine. I'm feeling a little bit like your grade three teacher right now and given we're out of the office it seems more appropriate given our informal surroundings."

"Yes, but you want to discuss work so it's probably best we keep things formal, don't you think?"

"Fine," she replied, mentally rolling her eyes at his stubbornness. "I wanted to revisit our discussion."

"Now, how did I know that was what you were going to say?"

"I'm good at my job, Mr Mikaelson," she pleaded her case, careful to use his formal title if he was going to continue to use hers. "I'm a good judge of character and I have a great understanding of personalities and which ones work well with others. You are a perfect fit for this role and..."

"If this is about the money again I'm..."

"No, it's not. After we spoke I realised that wasn't an important consideration for you but I did notice how defensive you became about working within a group environment," at this point he tried to interrupt but Katherine was on a roll and she wasn't about to stop. "Which lead me to believe that there is something to this and before you try and interrupt me again I just want to say that this isn't about wanting to work alone."

"So what is it? I mean, come on, you've obviously psychoanalysed me since our last meeting so I'm interested to hear your conclusions."

"You had a bad experience," Elijah wasn't one to show much emotion, that much Katherine knew, but his brief but telling change in expression confirmed she was right. "And before you think I'm prying into your personal business, I'm not. In fact, we don't need to be discussing this. I just wanted you to think past that and realise all of the benefits this opportunity will provide."

He was silent for a moment and Katherine was trying to work out whether Elijah was going to yell at her for getting too personal or if he was working out a way to turn her down yet again.

"I'm not saying yes but I'll consider it," he offered. "I may require some options to make this more favourable."

"Anything you want and I'll get it done," she replied, confidently.

"Anything?"

"Well, within reason. Consider me your genie in a bottle."

"Well, that's certainly the first time someone's said that to me," he murmured and she could tell he was trying not to laugh. "I'll think about it over the weekend and send you an email on Monday."

"You won't regret it," she promised, hoping she could deliver on her promise.


	7. We Didn't Start the Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We didn't start the fire, it was always burning since the world's been turning...No, we didn't light it, but we tried to fight it."

**San Fransisco, California AM**

"Oh my poor eyes," Klaus groaned, shielding his face with his hands. One thing he wasn't counting on was seeing his little sister scantily dressed and pawing the familiar brunette that had been hitting on Caroline last week.

He'd set up in front of her television for his favorite program thinking she'd be at work not expecting his sister and this guy to walk out of her bedroom half-dressed and petting each other far too heavily for his liking. "What the hell are you doing here, Niklaus?" Rebekah cried, pulling her short robe tightly around her chest.

"Not expecting a show that's for sure, there goes my bloody appetite," he scowled, finally removing his hands and using them to push his half-full cereal bowl across the table.

"You must be Klaus, I've heard a lot about you," Enzo greeted, extending his hand.

"I'd rather not touch something that has been so recently in contact with my sister," Klaus replied. "Hang on, what have you heard? Don't listen to Rebekah, I'll have you know it's all vicious lies."

"Like I'd even bother," Rebekah drawled, rolling her eyes. "We were a little too busy to talk, especially about you, if you know what I mean."

"Oh for the love of God, Rebekah, I don't need any more visuals, trust me."

"Serves you right for breaking and entering."

"Actually my roommate told me about you," Enzo shared. "You frustrate her immensely."

"I think you're going to have to narrow it down, Enzo," Rebekah responded. "He has a tendency to rub most people the wrong way."

"No, I reserve that right especially for you, dear sister," he bit out. "Who is this roommate of yours exactly?"

"Caroline Forbes," Enzo answered, rendering Klaus speechless for a moment as the events from the party rushed back. They certainly seemed extremely cozy, especially for roommates. "You know blonde and..."

"Feisty and opinionated," Klaus finished gruffly. Ever since the party, he hadn't been able to think about anything else. He'd blamed it on her annoying ability to pique his interest, how she did it Klaus had no idea. She was far too uptight for his liking but something about ruffling those perfect feathers was extremely appealing.

"Sounds like someone is a little bitter that Caroline has a brain and can see straight through his womanizing ways."

"I'll have you know that..."

"As much as I'm enjoying this warm and fuzzy family moment, I should really be getting to work," Enzo quipped.

"You might want to put a shirt on first, lover boy," Klaus suggested, gesturing to the discarded item of clothing on the floor. Why hadn't he noticed that before? It would have saved him a lot less trauma. All Klaus wanted to do was enjoy his day off in peace not catch his little sister doing things she shouldn't be doing, even if she was a grown adult.

Rebekah laughed, pulling him in for a quick kiss before ushering him towards the door. "I'd say it was fun but I'd be lying."

"That's not what you were screaming the last few nights, gorgeous," Enzo chuckled knowingly before closing the door behind him.

"I feel so dirty, I'm really going to need a shower."

"Well, you've already made yourself at home so what's some extra water," she joked. "You deserved it anyway, what the hell are you doing in my house?"

"How quickly you forget. You let yourself into my house just last week."

"I'm also observant enough to know whether you're home and have company," she scoffed.

"Speaking of company, what's with the brunette?"

"None of your business, pretend you didn't see anything otherwise I will put your naked baby photos up on the fire station pinboard," she promised. Klaus knew she'd go through with it so decided to stay silent on the matter, that and the fact he really didn't want to know the gory details either. "Why are you eating my food and using my utilities anyway?"

"I needed to get away from Kol, there's only so much unwanted and mindless chatter I can handle when I'm trying to watch my favorite television shows. He keeps saying he's moving out but yet he's still mooching off my hospitality. Plus I can only take so much whining about Bonnie, his ego is not taking the rejection too well."

"Bonnie from Cupid Inc?" Rebekah replied. "I didn't realise they knew each other. Anyway, I'm pretty certain she wants a guy that has a higher mental age than her three year- old son."

"She has a kid?"

"Apparently," she replied nonchalantly. "What's happening with you and Caroline anyway?"

"Nothing," Klaus wasn't going to give Rebecca the satisfaction of mentioning their rock climbing outing planned for tomorrow even though her touchy roommate probably already had.

He was still annoyed about their orchestrated meeting at Kol's party. He'd found it odd she was there but when Kol explained Rebekah was one of their clients, it all began to make sense. "But that reminds me, it was kind of a coincidence that she happened to just show up at Kol's party, care to explain little sister?"

"Wasn't it?" She lied. Klaus really shouldn't have been surprised given her relentless efforts to matchmake him and his brothers in the past. "And before you ask I won't take Kol."

"I thought you and Elijah wanted us all to play happy families?"

"Yes, at your place," she reiterated. "You are the one who has to work with Kol; maybe it's a good idea to spend some time with him?"

"What? So I can kill him?"

"Niklaus."

"I didn't ask him for him to work with me; in fact, you know my views on that subject. Kol is far too immature and inexperienced to deal with something as dangerous as firefighting."

"And you've told me and anyone else who'll listen that numerous times," Rebekah shot back now busying herself in the kitchen with the coffee machine. "You need to realise that this isn't just some phase anymore. Kol is a firefighter, end of story."

"Unfortunately."

"Don't you think it's time you stopped criticizing and started encouraging Kol?"

"Says the girl who doesn't have to put up with our brother twenty-four seven."

"Look, I know why you're hesitant," she faltered. As soon as she said it Klaus knew what she was going to say and if there was anything he didn't want to discuss it was that.

"I'm going to get going," Klaus jumped up quickly before she tried to psychoanalyze him again. "Is it so hard to believe that Kol wants to make a difference after what happened all those years ago, you know exactly like you have?"

"That's not why I do it," he mumbled.

"Oh that's right, it's because you couldn't care less about anyone and have a stupid death wish," she argued.

"As fun as this has been, I've got places to be."

"Yeah just runaway Niklaus because you do that so well," she shouted as the door slammed shut. He leaned up against it and ran his hands through his curls contemplating his next move. That all too familiar feeling of dread enveloped him and Klaus knew he needed to blow off some steam. He couldn't think of a better way to do it than rock climbing.

**PM**

"You realize I know your number, right?" Elijah asked as he walked through the financial district, cell phone in hand. He'd just come out of a meeting to find three missed calls and an email waiting for him.

"Exactly why I hoped you'd answer the first time, you know professional courtesy and all that," Katherine muttered and Elijah could tell she was frustrated. When they'd spoken at Kol's party he hadn't expected her to actually follow up so soon but he was starting to realize that was just how Katherine Pierce was programmed.

"I managed to get you all those extra conditions you required."

"And I appreciate that."

"So, does that mean you'll take the job?" She asked, her voice rising excitedly in pitch.

"I'm still weighing things up." If Elijah was being honest he was trying to stall. Not only was he still apprehensive about what the job would entail, he wasn't used to someone taking such an interest in his life, Elijah did everything alone after all. It was the way he liked things. This fiery brunette had come in and thrown him off-kilter, something completely foreign to him.

"I thought that might have changed your mind."

"I don't make rash decisions, Miss Pierce," he offered, feebly.

"Something I'm starting to realize," she sighed, "Is there anything else I can do to help you make this decision?"

"You really have done more than enough," Elijah replied, sincerely. "I'm sorry I've been unavailable."

"You're a busy man, something I understand. I'm hoping you will at least consider this very generous offer. I know the money isn't your main consideration but surely the beautiful scenery might sway you?" Elijah was silent for a moment, wondering what she meant. If it was her then he concurred with that assessment.

"An office?"

"No. This is one of the biggest wine export companies in the world Elijah, they send their product to hundreds of countries fresh from the vines of the gorgeous Napa Valley. If you didn't take advantage of that fact and pay a visit I'd be disappointed in you."

"I'm sure it's a lovely place," he mumbled.

"You've never been to the Napa Valley?" She balked, her surprise evident. "Don't you like wine? If not then I'm not sure we can be friends anymore."

"On the contrary, I do. Especially a nice full-bodied shiraz."

"Okay, so how about a visit then this weekend? Maybe the scenery might be just what you need to help make this very important decision," she suggested. "I even promise not to mention the job at all."

"That I find hard to believe given it's your favorite topic of conversation," he drawled.

"I'll have you know I can talk about anything and at great length," she boasted. "So?"

"Just the two of us?" Everything inside Elijah's body was screaming no given his simmering attraction to the bossy brunette he shared a working relationship with. Maybe if they had company he wouldn't feel so tempted to act upon those pesky feelings.

"Of course not," she shot back, quickly. "Uh, my friends love wine; that's pretty much all we do. You know drink wine," Elijah decided it was very cute when she rambled. "We're not alcoholics though, well except for most weekends and when there's a cheese platter involved."

"I suppose I'd be amenable to that," he agreed, more so to stop the weird rambling. Elijah thought it might be good to invite his siblings and give Kol and Klaus a chance to bond given they clearly need it.

"Great, I'll set it up."

**AM**

"I thought we were going up a mountain?" Caroline asked, peering up at the constructed wall in front of them. Klaus smiled at her assumption, trying not to stare at just how amazing her figure looked clad in fitted, black lycra.

When he'd suggested rock climbing, Klaus didn't take that into consideration and knew he was going to find it difficult to concentrate.

"I may want to throw you off a mountain every now and again," he joked. "But thought it would be kind of irresponsible to take you outdoors on your first attempt. Mission Cliffs has some of the best rock climbing walls on the West Coast. Plus there's a great bar down the street."

"I didn't agree to a drink just rock climbing, it's not like this is a date or anything," she scoffed.

"You wish, princess," he replied. "I just figured I might need some alcohol after having to put up with you for an extended period of time."

"Charming," she growled. "Let's just get this over and done with, Mikaelson."

"I love it when you talk dirty to me," he teased. "So, how are you with heights?"

As it turned out, Caroline wasn't a big fan of heights. She spent a large chunk of time clinging to the wall not moving like a frightened spider. If Klaus was being honest he felt sorry for her and even suggested they call it a day but if there was one thing about Caroline it was her stubborn determination. He wouldn't admit it aloud but Klaus thought it was pretty damn sexy.

"You can do it, love," he encouraged from below, trying to ignore just how taut her ass looked in that particular position.

"What have I told you about calling me that?" Klaus had to stifle a laugh, trust her to scold him while hanging precariously from a wall at the same time. "Okay, here I go," she mumbled, reaching up for the next foothold.

After starting off shakily she finally got her rhythm moving steadily up the wall. "Not sure why I was so scared, this is easy."

"Someone's Little Miss Cocky," he chuckled, secretly glad that she was finally getting the hang of it, he'd certainly had his doubts. Before she could continue boasting, Caroline's hand slipped and she fell from the wall in her harness. Klaus moved quickly, positioning himself beneath her and catching her fall. Given her harness he didn't really need to but something had driven him to do it anyway.

As she dropped into his embrace and he cradled her closely, Klaus noticed her creamy skin was flushed and he could feel her heart racing against his chest. "Are you alright?" She didn't respond just nodded slowly, her blue eyes unflinching. Klaus was trying to ignore just how good she felt in his arms and that heavenly jasmine scent that was infiltrating his nostrils. He wasn't sure how long they'd been standing there like that but the inquisitive glances of onlookers were telling him it was probably a while. He put her down, albeit reluctantly. "Well, that's what you get for being cocky," he coughed.

"We can go now if you like?"

"Hell no, I want to do it again," she replied enthusiastically. "And as for being cocky, it takes one to know one." Klaus wasn't sure what Caroline Forbes was doing to him but he'd be lying if he said he didn't like it.

After a successful climb to the top, they made their way to the Flying Pig Bar he'd mentioned having that drink she'd refused earlier. What a difference a few hours made. "I can see why you love it," Caroline mused, taking a long sip of her drink. "That was an amazing feeling. You know I think I'm ready for that mountain now, the higher the better. Sign me up."

"Sounds like someone's experiencing the rush."

"Is that why you do all of these extreme sports?" Caroline asked curiously. "For the exhilaration? Are you one of those adrenaline junkies?"

"You could say that although if you ask Rebekah she'll tell you it's a death wish," he said, thinking back to their conversation yesterday.

"Is that why you fight fires?" Klaus wasn't expecting that question, especially straight after mentioning the supposed death wish. Klaus had a rehearsed response that he recited when people asked him about his choice of profession about giving back to the community and civic duty but for some reason he didn't use it. "I guess I want to help people who aren't able to help themselves," he murmured, thinking it was the most genuine response he'd ever given to that question. "I know if it were my house I'd want to be able to save the people I loved."

"Sounds like you're speaking from experience,"

"Not really," he denied. "I've just seen more than enough fires in my lifetime." Klaus never spoke about it because it was easier, even if Rebekah didn't see it that way. "Plus it helps that I have a generous set of lungs and a high tolerance level to smoke. Oh, and I also like cats."

"You like cats?" She asked, a huge grin crossing her face. "Maybe I misjudged you, Mikaelson."

"It wouldn't be the first time, love," he smirked knowingly.

"Now, I'll have someone on hand to rescue my cats, you know if they get stuck up a tree."

"You realize we don't actually do that right? It was a joke."

"So, what you're saying is that if my cats were stuck and I called you hysterical and upset you wouldn't come to my aid?"

"There'd have to be something in it for me, you know like a nice home-cooked meal," he suggested.

"Would you consider take-out? Cooking isn't really my strong suit."

"As long as you refrain from putting it in the microwave this time."

"I'm never going to live that down, am I?"

"Never. So, how about another drink and I'll give you a tutorial about what you can and can't put in the microwave?"


	8. Great Balls of Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You shake my nerves and you rattle my brain, too much love drives a man insane."

**Napa Valley, California - PM**

"I thought you said you checked the weather report?" Caroline hissed, watching the water droplets beat heavily against the large, bay window. 

"I did," Katherine replied defensively. "Last time I checked a late shower didn't mean a torrential downpour followed by flash flooding. I have a mind to sue that weather reporter for false and misleading information." 

The eight of them had set out for Napa earlier that day and while it had been overcast it was still pleasant for the most part. They'd never really spent time together as a group and although Caroline had made that clear, Katherine had been unmoved. She insisted it was about Elijah agreeing to the job she'd lined up but she and Bonnie definitely thought differently. 

When the first drops of rain began to fall they'd ran for their cars, assuming it would subside before they arrived at Larson’s Winery. After tasting a full-bodied Shiraz, the winery owner had informed them that due to the storm the road back to San Francisco had been closed indefinitely and their only option was to stay at the winery for the night. Rebekah was clearly unamused; in fact, she'd been grumpy the whole day. Bonnie too had seemed increasingly worried about being away from Hudson for so long and the rest of their party were somewhere in between. 

Any way you looked at it, it was going to be a long night and not just due to the storm. 

_**San Francisco, California – AM (6 days earlier)** _

_“I am not going to Napa.”_

_“Oh come on, Caroline,” Kat whined. She’d invited Caroline, Bonnie and Hudson out for brunch at Zasie Bistro, hoping to convince them to go along with her plan for Elijah._

_“I don’t understand why you can’t go on your own?”_

_“Because that would be too awkward and I might have already said you were coming.”_

_“Kat!”_

_“I just figured since you and Klaus have gone on a date already...”_

_“Hold up, that was not a date.”_

_“It kind of was,” Bonnie interrupted, while simultaneously feeding Hudson pancakes._

_“Why do I employ you again? For the last time, we went rock climbing that was all. It’s called exercising; maybe you both should try it.”_

_“Says the hypocrite who hasn’t exercised since we were cheerleaders in Senior Year,” Kat shot back._

_“Plus, you had drinks afterward,” Bonnie chimed in, “and yes I did place emphasis on the s because there was more than one, Care.”_

_“Whose side are you on? If I’m not mistaken you, Bonnie Bennett, are trying to dodge the fact that Kol Mikaelson likes you and asked you out.”_

_“Shhhh,” she hissed, covering Hudson’s ears. “He does not like me; it was just flirting pure and simple.”_

_“Between you and me I think the kid is far more interested in maple syrup,” Katherine observed gesturing to his sticky cheeks._

_“Then how do you explain his little gift the other day?” Caroline asked then continued before Bonnie could reply. “He sent her a fire management manual with a red bow tied around it.”_

_“How, uh, romantic?” Kat said, shrugging her shoulders. “But shouldn’t he have sent that to the microwave destroyer?”_

_“I’m never going to live that down, am I?”_

_“No,” Bonnie replied. “It was an extremely practical gift, one that I think we need in the office.”_

_“Bonnie couldn’t stop staring at it after it was delivered,” Caroline chuckled. “There was even a handwritten note inside with his cell number on it if she needed any further information.”_

_“Sneaky,’ Kat commented. “So, now you have his digits what are you going to do?”_

_“Absolutely nothing, I have Hudson to think about.” As soon as she said it, the cute, little guy gazed up at his mother adoringly._

_“And I think that’s admirable, Bonnie honey, and from what I can see Kol isn’t the relationship type anyway. But I do think it would be a waste if you didn’t take him for a spin.”_

_“Take him for a spin?”_

_“She means S-E-X,’ Caroline spelled._

_“Why are you spelling it out? It is a clinical term, albeit a shortened form. It’s probably best the little guy learns this stuff early because most men ten times his age still have no idea. I mean if I have to instruct one more on how to put a condom on their…”_

_“Katherine!”_

_“Oh, she means putting a raincoat on a banana.”_

_“This was not how imagined brunch going,” Katherine noted. “But back to Kol. There’s nothing wrong with just having some pure unadulterated fun, Bon. I mean just imagine removing those overalls, unfurling that hose and having your way with him on the back of his firetruck.”_

_“Kat!”_

_“Sorry, there’s too many things to unpack there for a child-friendly translation,” Caroline offered._

_“Firetruck, mama?” Hudson asked, her unimpressed glance in Katherine’s direction saying it all._

_“Look, Bonnie, what I’m trying to say is that everyone deserves a little fun in their lives, it doesn’t have to be complicated.”_

_“I’m not usually one to agree with Katherine,” Caroline said, Katherine’s triumphant look not lost of either of them. “We know you have responsibilities but it doesn’t hurt to relax. I mean we can babysit.”_

_“What she said except Caroline will babysit,” Katherine clarified. “Speaking of going out, what are you doing on Sunday?”_

_“Let it go, Kat,” Caroline groaned._

_“_ _Well, I do have a sitter I could call and there’s nothing more I’d love than watching Caroline squirm,” she laughed._

_“Traitor.”_

_“So, we’ve sorted Bonnie now back to this date…”_

_“It wasn’t…”_

_“A date, yeah I’m getting that,” Katherine reiterated. “That doesn’t mean he didn’t think it was. How were things left?”_

_“He said we should try bungee jumping next time.”_

_“See? He’s ready for round two.”_

_“Pretty certain it was a joke, Kat.”_

_“I can’t believe you both work at a dating agency and have absolutely no clue. If you want to bring me in as a consultant, I’ll charge you a friend’s discount.”_

_“This from the woman who is begging us to go on a winery tour like some weird third wheels?”_

_“It’s about recruiting him, nothing more.”_

_“You could barely keep your paws to yourself after seeing him in that suit at Kol’s party the other night.”_

_“It’s purely professional,” she huffed, choosing to ignore Caroline’s pointed comment. “Is he attractive? Yes. But he’s also extremely stubborn and set in his ways.”_

_“Sounds like someone else we know.”_

_“You’re hilarious,” she drawled. “This commission is going to get us to Vail, Caroline. You know the holiday we’ve been saving up for?”_

_“Yes, I’m aware,” she conceded. “Fine, will you just leave us alone if we agree to go?”_

_“You won’t regret this; apparently the weather is going to be perfect.”_

**PM**

Famous last words those were, Caroline thought. 

The winery had only a few options, including two four-bedroom suites. The girls had made their way to one, the guys to another. Dinner was organized for 8 pm and they all readied themselves, some more reluctant than others. Caroline would never admit it to Klaus but she was looking forward to spending more time with him since their rock climbing adventure. She could tell there was so much more to him than she first thought and she couldn't help but be excited to learn more. They’d spent the day largely apart given they were in different cars but tonight would no doubt change that. 

"Bon, what's wrong?" Caroline asked, coming across her friend in the bathroom. 

"Well, for one I should be home with Hudson right now." 

"But you said Lexi is happy to stay over?"

"That doesn't make it right," she replied gruffly. "I should be there." 

"Mother Nature's wrath is hardly your fault, Bonnie," she murmured, pulling her closer. "Hudson adores Lexi, I'm sure he's having so much fun and lots of sugar. There's no need to feel guilty right now."

"I know but..." 

"But?" 

"She's trying to ignore those pathetic, puppy dog looks Kol has been sending her all day," Katherine interrupted, pushing in and applying more blush in front of the mirror. 

"I am not," she spluttered. 

"He's hot, Bon," she murmured. "There's nothing wrong with accepting that fact and maybe tonight is your opportunity to you know...take that spin."

"Kat! We are sharing rooms last time I checked, so there will be no spinning of any kind."

"Not to mention I'm not exactly prepared, you know down there."

"Bonnie, Bonnie, Bonnie," Katherine tsked. "A lady should always have her bushes trimmed, just in case."

"I cannot believe I'm having this discussion," Bonnie groaned. 

"And what about you and Elijah?" Caroline offered, equal parts trying to spare Bonnie and make her bestie realize her own feelings in the process. "I could cut the tension with a knife between you two. Are you sure you want him to just take this job or..."

"Urgh please," Rebekah interrupted, pushing her way to the mirror. "I'd really rather not hear about all your feelings for my brothers right now."

"Says the girl who invited us to her brother's surprise party obviously by design?" Bonnie suggested, looking at the blonde questioningly. 

"I suppose I deserve that," she muttered, applying some eyeliner. "Maybe I should be working at your dating agency given all this possible chemistry I detected weeks ago. I guess I just didn't expect to find myself in this situation. You know without any options of my own which is surprising given we're in rich, wine country." 

"Well, I suppose there is Enzo," Katherine offered before Rebekah sent her a death stare for her effort. "I get it. He annoys the hell out of me on a daily basis but I'm sure he appeals to some women out there."

"Given the list of preferred traits in a man I demand, I'm pretty sure he wouldn't even rate," Rebekah hissed, tousling her blonde hair in the process. "You know I only ever came on this trip for Elijah." 

"Really?" 

"My brother prides himself on that stubborn independence and the fact he's willing to go on some excursion into wine country is kind of telling," she offered. "Although, same with bringing Kol and Klaus together. Not sure what you've all done but you deserve some kind of medal that's for sure. If only Kol and Klaus would actually interact past petty arguments."

"Ah, brotherly love," Bonnie said. 

"Uh, yeah something like that," she responded mysteriously. Caroline didn't question Rebekah further but she knew after their conversation there was definitely more to this story and the relationship between Klaus and his younger brother. 

She wouldn't admit it aloud but Caroline was also a little excited that Klaus' sister had admitted he was attracted to her. She'd kind of thought so after their date but hadn't heard much from him since. He'd been nice throughout the day but she was struggling to figure out his real intentions. Maybe she'd work out just what he wanted tonight.


End file.
